dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Numpty
Numpty is a group one character who sets fire to his hair. In the chorus, he is a standard dancer. His name is revealed by the Dumb Ways to Die App page from Facebook. About You will often find Numpty hanging with his brother, of a similar name, on a wall. One particular day he discovered fire. Curiosity killed the cat, but Numpty doesn’t like cats, so he thought this must be a good thing. Needless to say the matches were lit and landed square on Numpty’s head. He now does public speaking for baldness.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance Numpty has a similar shape to Calamity, except the fact that he is blue and a bit skinnier. Video Dumb Ways to Die In the video, a dandelion is shown, and three of its seeds are blown away. Then Numpty shows up running towards the camera scared with fire on his head. Trump Ways to Die When Trump walked into the solarium, he came from behind it and he increased the temperature to Trump's machine and he disappeared. Game The player must tap the screen as fast as they can. If the player wins before the time runs out, Numpty will throw his arms up, and he's now bald but be pleased of being safe. Otherwise he will fall over and the flame will consume the screen. An update to the game gave Numpty another game. His hair on fire caused a building to go on fire. Here, the player must safely guide Numpty to an ambulance by using a trampoline. If they win, Numpty's fire goes out and he lands on a stretcher before being loaded onto the ambulance and leaving. If they lose, Numpty will fall flat on his face. The ambulance will run over him before leaving again. Numpty has an Easter minigame where the player must tilt their screen to keep the egg on the spoon. If the egg doesn't fall off, then Numpty throws the egg on his head, which puts out the fire, and Numpty rubs his belly in satisfaction. Otherwise, Numpty will trip and the scene goes up in flames. There is also a Europe minigame where the player must use their finger to guide Numpty away from the raging bulls. A bull becomes enraged when it turns red and charges forward. If the bulls avoided, Numptyis seen riding a bull. Otherwise, Numpty is knocked forward and trampled by the stampede. Flamer.png|Going down in flames. Baldi.png|Numpty, bald but happy, if you win his minigame in the app. April Fools Ways to Die In the beginning of the video, Numpty does not have fire on his hair, but his son adds a fart balloon on his chair, later pulls the rope and kicks Numpty and falls in the fire and acquires the fire on his hair again. DWTD AprilFools NumptyTrap.gif Baldi2.png|Numpty with no flame on his head before he is set on fire by his son. Activated.jpg|Numpty setting off the trap. Numpty/Trivia|Trivia Numpty/Gallery|Gallery Category:Characters Category:All Pages Category:Misc. Coloured-Characters Category:Blue characters Category:Group one characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Standard Dancers Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Burned Characters Category:Characters that have plushes made of them Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters with Oval body Category:Characters in the original video